Wilde Academy
by AngloFalcon
Summary: "Six months? They'll fly by," he grinned. "It's tough," the rabbit insisted. "How's your preparation going? You know, research, physical training, preliminary paperwork. You have been getting yourself ready, right Nick?" He flipped on his shades. Judy shook her head. "Oh, you poor, dumb fox. You'll be eaten alive." He smirked. "Relax. It's an academy, Fluff. How hard can it be?"
1. Chapter 1: Ready for business

**Chapter 1**

 **Ready for business**

* * *

Nick Wilde lay on his stomach under his bed, the lower half of his body sticking out from underneath. His elbows supported him in the cramped space while he stared at his phone. Videos. Zoogle photos. Artwork. So this was what cleaning a room was like? It wasn't half bad.

In all honestly, he had started out with good intentions. The apartment was new and had quickly descended into an atrocious state, despite firm resolutions on his part. He couldn't let Judy see it like this. He knew she disliked sloppiness and he didn't enjoy being on the receiving end of her criticism. It wasn't that he was weak-willed, it was just that every time he resolved to get his paws dirty with hard work something far more interesting and pressing presented itself. A good TV show. Sunny weather. That rabbit couldn't expect him to miss those, could she?

He chuckled to himself, swiping through an album of images from Finnick's thirty second birthday. Blast from the past. That had been some night...

The past week and a bit had been intense. After helping in cracking the night howler case, Nick had finally made the decision to do something valuable with his life. Actually, he had made the decision for the second time in the last four months. He had originally resolved to join the ZPD before his friendship with Judy had gone far south after that fateful interview. That was behind them. Now they had solved the case which had baffled the finest minds in Precinct 1, they were ready to pick up from where they left off.

She had turned his life around. If he admitted it to himself, he was making the decision to join mainly out of a desire to be with her. She had said she wanted a partner. He wouldn't let her down. For the first time in his life, he knew someone really believed in him.

His phone chimed – a new message from Finnick. _60 bucks in 12 minutes. Beat that, princess._

That stung. Nick thought about a response, sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, tapping away at the iCarrot. It was nice in this secluded spot. Warm. Dark. He had even found a tie which he had lost the day he moved in. A grin spread across his handsome features. His attention was fully absorbed by the phone.

Nick yelped, feeling himself dragged by the tail out from under the bed. The dust from his floor smeared his green shirt and his limbs flailed in confusion.

"Nicholas P. Wilde!"

 _Here we go_. The sly grin reestablished itself as he turned over onto his back, staring up at the only rabbit he had ever called a friend, her face illuminated by the late-afternoon light. "Carrots!" he beamed.

"What do you think you're doing, Mr. Wilde?" she folded her arms. "Why are you hiding under that bed?"

"I'm…cleaning my room." The grin faltered. He knew what was coming.

"Cleaning your room?! You told me you finished that three days ago! What did we talk about on Wednesday? What did you tell me?"

He blinked.

"Hmm?" she leaned forward, narrowing her eyes.

"That I had finished..."

"That you had finished what?"

"That I had finished cleaning my room."

She looked down on him with a superior expression. "And have you, Nick? Have you finished cleaning your room?"

He faked shame, ears folding. He was secretly enjoying their banter. "No."

"So what will you be doing before you even think about taking another look at that phone?"

He raised the iCarrot, white light flashing as he snapped a shot of her stern expression. The shock on her face proved she hadn't been expecting that. He kissed the phone's screen, smiling widely. "I love this dear phone. You hear me? We shall never be parted."

She shook her head, fighting back her giggles. "Nick, did you hear me? Put the phone away."

"Make me."

She put a foot on his stomach, rubbing around in a circular motion, the tickling sending him into spasms of laughter.

"Carrots! Stop!" he giggled uncontrollably.

"Hand me the phone, Wilde." She held out her paw.

He shook his head vigorously, trying to hold the phone out of her reach with one paw while the other felt around his stomach, attempting to move her foot and give him some relief.

"The phone!"

It was too much. Eyes streaming, he held the phone out to her. She grabbed it and lifted her foot off his stomach, stepping back and slipping the iCarrot into her own pocket. Clapping her paws together, she fixed him with her eyes again while he clambered to his feet, steadying himself against the bed-frame.

She raised an eyebrow. "Now, Slick Nick, you will clean every section of this room to my full satisfaction or you will never receive another message from (she glanced at the phone) Finnick."

"Okay, deal," he said hurriedly.

"Just a minute! What _are_ you saying to Finnick? About _me_?!" she began scrolling up through his exchanges.

"NO! Judy don't! Please!" he raced across the room, snatching at the phone, wrestling for control.

She nimbly jerked out of his reach and slipped to the side, standing as tall as she could, ears perked up elegantly. "Very well." She clicked the button on the side of the phone. "I will begin reading these messages only if you overshoot the time limit I set you. One message for each minute you go over. Do we have a deal?"

He exhaled, defeated. "How long do I have?"

A sly grin spread across her features. Someone had been a bad influence on her, Nick thought ruefully. "48 minutes. Better make a start, Nick."

It was an exhausted and dusty fox who flopped onto his only chair. He had tidied, dusted, brushed and polished every surface in his apartment to perfection. He checked his watch. 47 minutes and 29 seconds. "Phone," he demanded.

She eyed the room, moving to look in every corner and behind each piece of furniture torturously slowly. Finally, she nodded with approval. "Well done. You've certainly cleaned it."

Uneasiness crept down his spine. "Give me the phone, Carrots."

"Did I say I would give you the phone?"

"Yes you did! You said-"

"That I wouldn't read your messages if you cleaned the room within 48 minutes. That's not the same thing. No, you'll get your phone back when you iron that horrible shirt of yours. I want you to appear pristine and neat for your big day tomorrow."

"My shirt is fine!" he protested.

She shook her head. "It looks like something a shifty conman would wear. You wouldn't want the ZPD to think they are recruiting a shifty conman, would you?"

"Madam, this shirt reflects both the harmony of nature and the tasteful artistry of the urban elite. It is a combination of beauty and finesse. It-"

"When was it last washed?" she demanded.

Checkmate.

"I'll iron a new one," he muttered,

Sometimes he loved to hate that rabbit.

* * *

"There!"

Judy looked at the blue and purple v-neck t-shirt Nick had slapped onto the work-surface beside her. It was clean, free of creases, ghastly and utterly inappropriate for the situation. It was a losing battle. Nick was Nick. No other explanation was possible.

"Well done", she said, "You've made me proud. While you've been messing around with clothes, I threw together some food for you."

He grinned, eyeing the simmering pan of pasta sauce. The scent of tomatoes, garlic and onions teased his nostrils, making his stomach feel even emptier than it really was.

"Hey, there's only enough for one in there." He looked at her in confusion.

She laughed, stirring the sauce. "Oh, I don't have time to spend my whole day supervising a ZPD hopeful. I've got a very busy schedule. Reports to write. Villains to stop."

"Cars to ticket."

She squared her shoulders. "That was uncalled for."

He leaned over and took the wooden spoon from her, testing the sauce with satisfaction. "Well, I'll have my own share of high-flying, crime-stomping life in six months' time."

Judy crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "Actually, you'll be a rookie. You probably won't even be allowed to drive the patrol car," she winked.

"Can't wait." He was disappointed. He wanted to spend more time with her on the last afternoon before he left. Maybe enjoy a meal together. She made him feel trusted. Liked.

"How's your study been going?" she said.

…

"Nick?"

He dipped a thumb into the pan, then raised it to his mouth, testing the sauce again. "Hmm. Now I know there's sauce, but this is _tomato_ sauce. Undeniably." he closed his eyes, relishing the taste.

She took a step back and faced him. "Nick, what prep have you done for the Academy?"

"Prep?"

"Prep! As in preparation. It's what you do before you start something important."

"Well, I've thought a lot about how you drive your 'joke mobile'. That's sort of like studying a police officer in their natural environment," he shrugged.

The rabbit moved her head forward, eyes wide, mouth gaping.

"What preparation did you have in mind?" he asked coyly.

"What preparation?! Well, let me see. Physical training. Familiarity with our laws. Assertiveness techniques. Memory tests. Mathematical practice runs. Spatial awareness assessment."

"Nope," he interjected after each suggestion.

"Nick! This is important! How can you be so laid back? I trained for years before I was selected." She was incredulous.

He turned to face her. "Fluff, it's an academy. How bad can it be?"

"It's not an academy. It's _the_ Academy! You poor, simple fox," she shook her head in despair, "you're going to be eaten alive…"

"Look, it's nothing, Carrots. They'll pick me up tomorrow and I'll head off. What's the point of filling my head with stuff they're going to fill it with anyway?"

"Sweet onions, Nick! You are the dumbest fox I've ever-"

He bent forward and stared into her eyes, closer than she found comfortable.

"Did you just call me dumb?"

She locked eyes with him. "And what if I did, Slick Nick?" He was mistaken if he thought she would back down that easily. She glared into those green orbs for what felt like minutes. Finally, Nick burst out laughing and returned to the sauce.

"You know," he chuckled, "you're pretty cute when you're angry. For a bunny, that is."

"Ugh!" she stomped away to the far side of his apartment, shaking her head, ears swaying with the movement. "Please at least tell me you've read the welcome pack they sent you. You filled in all the preliminary paperwork, right?"

He stirred the pot diligently, whistling Gazelle's latest tune.

"You are unbelievable!" Judy said, pacing. "I've had it. I need to get back to the office. There's only so much a rabbit can take from you in one day."

"So, you aren't happy I'm joining? Because you will see a lot of me if I become your partner," he teased.

"What? No, no!" she shook her head quickly, "It's fantastic that you're joining the force. No. It's just I can only take so much of your fooling around."

"Speaking of taking from me, can I have my phone back?" his ears perked up hopefully.

She squared her chin, slipping back into her previous sternness. "No. You will read up on your duties. You will sign those documents and look through your welcome pack. You will refresh that mind of yours before you go browsing the internet or talking to friends who are a bad influence on you." She marched to the door. "I will pick you up at 07:30 Nick. We'll go straight to the station so you can catch your train on time. Be ready. Be well-dressed, well-groomed and most importantly, be well-read."

"No bye-bye kiss for Nicky?" he teased. She probably didn't mean to let him see the smile tugging at her face as she walked out the door. The door closed behind her and footsteps announced her departure down the corridor.

Nick looked back at the sauce, excitement filling his chest when he thought about tomorrow. Tomorrow would be easy. He wasn't worried. Refreshing his mind? No internet? He didn't need his phone. He raised Judy's phone in his paw, unlocking it with the passcode he had watched her use countless times. It would be a while before she realised it was missing from her pocket. Slight of paw was a handy trick he had learned on the streets. He wasn't an officer yet.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!  
**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I would really appreciate that. This fic is partly to celebrate Zootopia's home release. There will be more to come. If you're enjoying this, make sure to check out my other stories! If you are a follower of my other work, chances are you may recongise this. XD**

 **All the best!**

 **-AF**

 _ **Disclaimer (boring stuff): Zootopia and all related intellectual property is copyright of Disney. I make no money from this and pursue it simply for enjoyment. Any images used are copyrighted to the artist who created them. If I do not mention an artist, it is simply because I haven't been able to track down where the picture originated. If you do know or are the artist themselves, please contact me and I will add your details without question or remove the image if so desired. The text of this work is copyrighted to myself. Do not reproduce the material without permission or try to pass it off as your own. Cheers. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Departure

**Chapter 2**

 **Departure**

* * *

Nick had heard it said that before a day of great importance, people generally found they couldn't sleep. Waking up bleary eyed and smacking his lips a few times, tasting the air, he realised just how silly that idea had been. He preferred a different saying – what will be, will be.

The fox slipped his legs over the side of the bed and padded over the floor, stretching luxuriously. Although he hadn't enjoyed the hard work, he was glad that Judy had pushed him to tidy his apartment. It certainly did look nicer.

He checked his phone. 06:45. He had forty five minutes in which to get showered, dressed, collect his belongings together and meet Judy outside to be taken to the station. As easy as hustling a gerbil.

That was when his troubles began. No hot water was coming through the shower, which forced Nick to do what he hated beyond all trials. The cold water bullied him mercilessly and when it first came gushing from the showerhead, the sudden shock almost sent him flat onto his back in the bath. It was a nice start.

Then, after finishing his fifteen-going-on-three minute shower, he stepped out from the bath and set his paw firmly down onto a wood splinter which must have been an escapee from the roundup of prisoners which had taken place yesterday by means of dustpan and brush. Nick found himself using all the words Finnick had taught him and perhaps a few he had learned from Judy.

Getting dressed was a challenge too, because, due to binge watching his favourite show on Judy's phone, he had nodded off in bed without placing his only towel onto the radiator overnight. The fabric was still damp from the last shower and did little to dry his fur, which meant his clothes bundled up on him when he tried to slip them onto his wet form. He didn't think he could get away with going shirtless either, although the idea did hold some appeal.

Nick prided himself on being a resourceful vulpine, and despite the obstacle course the day had chosen to present for him, by 07:15 Nick Wilde was so packed, polished and prepped, not even Buffalo Butt could fault him for his timekeeping. Training would be a knockout. He knew it all anyway. What he didn't know, he knew how to pass off as something he knew.

The former conman walked to the window, glanced out, took note of the patrol car which was already pulling up outside the building and walked to the door. He turned to take in one last prideful visual sweep of the apartment, before closing the door firmly and heading down the creaking stairs, rucksack in paw.

The morning dazzled with colour and vibrancy, the soft pastel colours of trees in full bloom swaying under the ultramarine canvas of the sky. Nick reached out his paw, clicked the car door open and slipped inside, tossing the rucksack into the back.

"Morning," Judy said, glancing at her friend with a certain amount of acidity.

Nick smiled innocently and deposited her phone in her lap. She picked it up and checked every fraction of it.

"Oh Nick! 17% battery life?"

"You can watch some excellent shows with that thing. May I have my own now? Please?"

She tossed it to him ungraciously. Then her eyes snapped on him and stared.

"Do you like what you see?" Nick asked smoothly.

The rabbit registered surprise. He did so enjoy disrupting her expectations. She shook her head.

"I'm just stunned. You've really outdone yourself, Nick."

"I aim to impress," he grinned, "did you ever doubt I would be down for when I said I would be?"

"I wasn't talking about your timeliness," she looked at him again and wrinkled her nose, "I was thinking about your shirt. What _is_ that?"

He looked down at the red shirt with yellow flower-patterns which covered his torso. It was a masterpiece. Hadn't cost much either. "Should I have gone with green?"

"Let me be honest," she looked at him as if breaking news of a bereavement to a good friend, "anything would have been better."

He chuckled, a smirk appearing with the promise of fresh teasing. "Anything?"

"Anything."

"Okay. You're the boss," he smiled, reaching to undo his top button. "I've always had an urge to try the topless-"

"Nick!" Judy's smile vanished, replaced by horror. She covered her eyes with her paws. "Keep your shirt on. I'm sorry. It's a lovely shirt."

"Now that's better." He buttoned it up again, moving the brown tie he had matched up with it back into place. He spread his arms wide, open-mouthed smile making him look like a picture from an actor's strip of promotional images. "How do I look now?"

She peaked through her fingers, making sure it was safe again. "Do you want honesty or praise?"

"If you _were_ being honest, it would be both. You know I have style."

She titled her head from side to side, considering the statement in an even-handed manner. "You've certainly got something."

"Will you help me with my tie?"

She glanced at him. The vile thing was askew. She had yet to meet a male who could fix their ties correctly. "Come on then."

He leaned forward, head turned up to let her do the adjustments. She didn't like being this close to him and he knew it. Worse still, she knew he knew it and was doing it for the fun he got from her discomfort. He was reformed, not transformed. Goofing around was still high on his daily to-do list.

"There," she sat back. "Now let's go."

"Carrots, it's only 07:25. We've got a whole five minutes of life worth living in its own right before we need to start the show."

"Mr. Wilde," she turned to him again, expression scathing, "Being stuck with you in a car for five minutes without distractions isn't a part of my life I'm desperate to remember in two years' time."

"Well, you had better get used to the idea, because when I'm your partner, I'll be like your ears – something you take with you everywhere."

"Leave my ears out of this," she scowled.

"Okay," he shrugged, "I think you're getting hung up on nothing. The point wasn't really about the ears. But, now that you mention it," his expression became crafty again, "you do have a lovely pair on that head."

"Ooo. You probably don't know, but when a fox says a rabbit has-"

He nodded. "I know. So, does receiving compliments from me make you feel uncomfortable?"

She paused. "Yes. Yes it does."

"Ah. Well, you said to me just two days ago that you felt it was a lovely compliment that I still wanted to be your partner. So the thought of me joining the fuzz makes you uneasy? It's not too late for me to pull out..."

There was silence. He had her and he knew it. She stared at the dashboard, trying to think of a good counter. Nothing came. He was still the expert at this game.

"It's time to go," she declared, waiting for him to stop chuckling and strap himself in before she set the car into motion. He didn't know how relieved she was to finally start moving.

"Do you have everything packed?" she mumbled, watching the morning traffic.

"Everything but the kitchen sink. I have good use for my kitchen sink."

"Speaking of which," she glanced for a second at him, "What's with the apartment? I mean, you're going to be living in the academy dorms."

"The good service said they would cover the monthly bills to maintain a candidate's living quarters for the duration of said candidate's training," Nick remembered out loud.

"But why secure an apartment just before leaving?" she asked, puzzled.

He rubbed his chest with both paws. "Simple. I get the place in my name, the ZPD pays for its upkeep for six months, while I rent it out."

The car picked up some speed while Judy's mouth fell open. She had stepped on the gas in her surprise. "Nick! You crafty devil! You mean you're making a profit and guaranteeing a place to stay when you come out of training? All while getting the ZPD to pay for it?"

"Yep. One step ahead. Always," he grinned, placing some shades across his eyes.

* * *

They reached the central station. Nick climbed out of the car and strolled towards the ticket booth, flashing some documents he had been provided. It had all been pre-arranged. All he needed to do was collect the tickets and step onto the train, alongside the usual commuter count of 500 animals. He wasn't worth a private train. Yet.

Judy slammed the driver's door and hurried to catch up with him in the station. Her smart officer's uniform had some heads turning. Nick liked that idea. If the uniform had that effect, he wouldn't mind the attention.

They stood on the platform, enjoying the temperate climate and cooling breeze which made spending time outdoors all the more pleasant.

She felt proud. Good. He had made the difference, having found it deep down within himself to reject his more cynical ways and follow the ideals he had always secretly retained. Nevertheless, she could take some credit for bringing him around. It had been a bumpy ride and she had hurt him along the way, but they were good at working things out. Nothing kept either of them down for long. She wanted him to succeed.

The fox smiled down at her, looking like he could read her thoughts. His green eyes sparkled with warmth. "Before I go Carrots, I want to say thank you."

She blushed. She wasn't used to him being completely frank.

He continued, "Thanks for making me see that it's never too late to turn yourself around. I'll skip through the mush, but let's just say that about this time I would be melting down jumbo pops, and I'm glad I'm here with you on this station instead."

Judy grinned. It was good to have a friend like Nick. Sure he was full of gusto, cheek and dry wit but he had a kind heart which he wasn't averse to showing either. He was prime officer material. If she did nothing more in her career than bring this loyal fox back on the path to where he had always wanted to be, it would still have been worth all the troubles of training and all the doubt she had endured. When it really came down to it, she felt sure you usually live life for individuals, not collective labels. It made it real. Tangible. Gave it focus. She couldn't simply work to make the world a better place for 'citizens' and stop there, but a better place for Nick Wilde, Chief Bogo and all her colleagues.

The train smoothed its way into the station. The two friends barely noticed its arrival until a bulky bear came blowing a whistle and ushering passengers aboard.

"Nick…" Judy smiled, meeting his eyes, "Good luck."

"They won't know what hit them. You wait. They'll never have seen a candidate like me," he winked, grabbing his rucksack and walking with the crowd into the carriage. As the doors slid shut, he came to the window, so that while the train pulled out of the station and began its journey, as he began his journey, he watched her the whole time, waving.

He wouldn't come back the same fox. Not fully the same. She knew that. A lot can happen in six months. But as the train slipped out of view and she walked slowly out of the station and back to her parked vehicle, she felt certain that he was right. The academy had never seen a candidate quite like him.

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! :) I try to update this once a week or so, because I'm mainly working on my larger, longer fic. Thanks so much for the faves, reviews and follows. You guys rock! Have a wonderful week. I'll see you all next time.**

 **Cheers!**

 **-AF**

 _ **Disclaimer (boring stuff): Zootopia and all related intellectual property is copyright of Disney. I make no money from this and pursue it simply for enjoyment. Any images used are copyrighted to the artist who created them. If I do not mention an artist, it is simply because I haven't been able to track down where the picture originated. If you do know or are the artist themselves, please contact me and I will add your details without question or remove the image if so desired. The text of this work is copyrighted to myself. Do not reproduce the material without permission or try to pass it off as your own.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3: Outward bound

**By AngloFalcon**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Outward bound**

* * *

The train was smoother on the tracks than seemed possible. Nick decided to test just how stable it was by building a house of cards on the nearest table, dexterously balancing each card. The result looked similar to one of those ancient buildings from the Rainforest District that Nick had so hated researching when he was still in school.

He surveyed the result, shaking his head in admiration at his own skill. He never failed to impress himself. He cracked his fingers, considering what to do with the construction project, finally deciding to snap a shot with his phone and send a picture along to Finnick.

#newhouseforFinnick #rightsizeforyou

Nick snickered to himself, sitting back on the plastic coated seat and crossing his feet in front of him. He stared out of the window, marveling at the slideshow of images that sped past. He had laughed at Judy's admiration of the city, claiming that the place was just a few upturned tubes and shoe-boxes on a grand scale. Secretly, he still found a smile pulling at the corners of his face when he stared at the glistening spires and spacious streets where predators and prey could share the same sidewalk. It was a myth of harmony which could be slapped on attractive posters, but it didn't detract from the visual appeal of the cityscape.

Nick fished in his pocket, retrieving a packet of jelly beans. He looked from left to right suspiciously, then under his seat, checking for mice. He had been mobbed by mice too many times in the past, and knew all too well how much those rodents liked jelly beans. The last time it happened, he had struggled to shake off the pests. They had swarmed him, bouncing up his baby stretcher and clinging to his shirt, while he stuffed as many beans in his mouth as he could. Before he knew what was happening, he had been promptly confronted by an aggressive hippopotamus who thought he was eating the defenceless citizens. It had taken some desperate explanations from Nick and eventually a convincing smack on the head with Finnick's baseball bat to avoid the hippo from stomping the fox flat. While the animal had lain unconscious, Nick had tucked the Fennec back under the sheets, taken the bat away from him and smiled apologetically to a horrified gazelle, before racing away down the street with the baby stroller.

The fox shuddered. Happy days.

His phone chimed. It seemed Finnick had seen his message about the house. Nick swiped his phone, wiggling his eyebrows in anticipation before suddenly realising that it probably looked creepy to the elderly skunk lady who sat opposite. He shot her a smile, only to see her collecting her handbag and hobbling further down the carriage, keeping her spectacled eyes firmly fixed in front of her, perhaps trying not to antagonize the maniac in the carriage.

Nick shrugged, glancing at his phone.

"You dirty dummy! I gonna smack you're face to bits"

The red fox shook his head in despair. His friend never could spell properly. Either that, or he was just too lazy to bother. He tapped out a response.

"And you'll huff, and you'll puff, and you'll blow my cards down."

Nick decided he would educate at the same time. "And it's your, not you're. And it's I'm, not I."

He nearly jumped out his skin when he saw a facetime call dialing through from Finnick. He quickly rejected the call, knowing that he wouldn't like whatever the small fox had to say. They could talk about this a different time.

A change in the room's lighting alerted Nick to the train having passed into a new district. He glanced up and saw the twisting branches of the Rainforest District rising towards the sky, while water coated the outer glass of the carriage. That phone must really be an attention grabber. Time had passed quickly.

Nick chewed on the jelly beans, dropping the black ones down the side of the row of seats. He had made sure to buy the 'fruit burst flavour' packet. Another score towards his five a day.

The train slowed for the fourth time, sliding to a halt at a new station. The doors opened, allowing new animals to crowd into the carriage. The comfortable space suddenly became limited. Nick was dwarfed in the row of seats by a bison on one side and a rhino on the other. He peaked nervously at them, keeping his limbs tucked in. The bison was glaring down at the fox from the corner of its eye, snorting loudly. Nick stared at the floor. He hated being in overly packed carriages. Actually, he wasn't a fan of public transport at the best of times.

Nick looked up, trying to catch a glimpse out of the window. Instead, he caught the eye of a luscious-lipped vixen with preposterously long eyelashes. He began to smile, then noticed a dark-furred, male fox sitting next to her. The dark fox glowered venomously at him. Nick gulped. This was bad. Time to keep a low profile.

He popped his earbuds out of his pocket, stuck them in his ears and selected one of his favourite songs from Flytunes. The music was muffled, sounding overly quiet. The stupid buds had been sat on a few too many times. He closed his eyes and squeezed the side of his phone until the volume was just right. The beat kicked in, and the fox's head nodded in rhythm to the tune. The sound waves washed over him, painting vibrant colours in his mind. His mind strayed back to his late night musical jams with Finnick, played on invisible instruments while the stereo boombox blasted out sound. It didn't happen often, usually only on weekends after a few beers had been passed round, but the small fox was a whizz on the air guitar. Neighbors had already complained five times to Nick's landlord. One especially wild night had really forced the landlord's paw. It also half accounted for why Nick had needed to move out of his basement apartment. It was serendipitous that the ZPD were so accommodating with paying for the new apartment. Which reminded Nick, he still needed to invite Finnick round for an opening party. Surely he would still want to do that after he finished his training? Judy had claimed repeatedly that the six months would change him. It was a challenge he accepted.

Nick's lips parted to mouth the words.

 _So needless to say_

 _I'm odds and ends_

 _But I'll be stumbling away_

 _Slowly learning that life is okay_

Nick felt a sharp tap on his shoulder. The dazzling fireworks in his head disappeared and the room came back into view as the fox opened his eyes. Every animal in the carriage was staring at him, from the darling vixen to the bison to the threatening boyfriend. What had he done? He glanced at his phone. Nick's mouth dropped open in horror. He learned that day that earbuds worked better when plugged in…

* * *

The final stages of the journey had been stressful. Nick was keenly aware the whole time that the atmosphere in the carriage had iced over after his mistake. Every time the train stopped, he hoped with all his strength that one of the animals in his carriage had reached their destination. Disappointment greeted him every time.

The fox was equally relieved and exhausted when it was his turn to climb off the train. He squeezed past the bison, grinning apologetically and scampering away before anyone could say a word to him. Once his paws touched down on the platform, an image of a rucksack stuffed securely under a seat flashed into his mind. Cursing, Nick was forced to race back inside the carriage, tumble past the same disgruntled animals, grab the rucksack and pass the vixen a scrap of paper with his number scribbled on while giving her appropriate eyebrow wiggles, all in one unbroken sequence of movement. As Nick leaped back out, the doors slammed shut, barely missing his tail, and thankfully trapping the other male fox inside, whose eyes dripped with murder.

Rucksack swinging, Nick made his way to the nearest free taxi phone.

Minutes later, the fox sat in the back of a tacky vehicle which smelled of smoke, onions and worse. The seats had been ripped and taped back together again. Nick hadn't liked the look he received from the anteater in the front seat, and had no particular desire to sit next to him, so had opted for full chauffeur treatment.

Russet head resting against the back seat, he mulled over the last few hours. It was nearly 4pm. Time to give Judy an update on the trip. After all, she had driven him to the station after she-

He slapped a paw to his face. He had forgotten entirely about her leg. She had injured it when she slashed it on an exhibit in the Natural History Museum during their escape from a few mad sheep who wanted to see them dead. Either way, it didn't speak well for how thoughtful he could be that he hadn't even asked how she was getting on. He assumed, given her uniform, she had managed to convince Buffalo Butt that she was still capable of performing her duties. Still, it must hurt. Admiration filled his mind when he remembered how she had never once let on to him the discomfort it must have caused her using the pedals in the car.

The fox tapped rapidly with his fingers, creating a message filled with apologies, winks and 'thank yous'. He sent it off to Judy's personal number. He never had managed to tease her private number from her, which is why he had made sure to check it when he 'borrowed' her phone last night. The knowledge that he now had a way to contact her 24/7 wouldn't bring a smile to the bunny's face. All the more reason to save his texts for late at night. More of an impression that way.

The taxi slowed to a halt outside the stone walls and iron sign of the Zootopia Police Academy. The dull stone matched the monochrome sign, aided further by the grey sky. Nick smiled to himself. He was finally here. His paw shook with excitement, something that surprised him.

"You're sure this is the place?" the anteater demanded, scrutinizing Nick through the rear mirror.

"Of course."

"You won't last two days, fox. Who do you think you are?"

The words stung in Nick's ears. He ground his teeth and scowled. In his book, few animals had less right to call him out for being a fox than a scruffy anteater who drove hand-me-down taxis.

"I will have you know that I have been accepted as a recruit. I'm gonna be a fully badged and stamped officer."

The driver burst out in laughter - a harsh, coughing sound that was closer to a spluttering fit than good humour. "You're kidding yourself, boy. Just stay on your side of the law."

That did it.

The fox slid along the seat, opened the door smoothly and climbed out of the vehicle.

"Oi! Where's my money?"

Nick smirked winningly, placing his paws behind his back. "But I don't owe you any money."

"You what?!"

The fox sighed, rubbing his eyes with his index finger and thumb. "How did I get you to pick me up?"

"You called me on the free phone for taxis," the anteater shrugged aggressively.

"Au contraire, good sir. It was clearly advertised as the 'free taxi phone' - a phone to call for free taxis." Nick waved his finger disapprovingly. "I know my citizen rights."

"You get back in this vehicle!"

Nick took a few steps back, bending forward, paws on hips. "Now that would be kidnapping. Are you sure this is a good place for such felony?"

The driver's eyes widened in disbelief. He slammed his fist onto the wheel. "I'll report you for this."

"Please do," Nick winked, "if they have an _Officer_ Wilde on their system, I'm sure he'll be fired." He turned away, waving a paw. "Have a lovely day, sir! Be nice to people."

He heard the vehicle screech back down the road, engine spluttering.

Beyond the entrance, the road stretched into the academy grounds. His eyes followed it to a large, green patch of grass, multiple meters long. A central building stood just beyond the field, front façade exuding professional functionality. Two more modest buildings stood on either side of it. Nick guessed these were dorms. He would find out soon enough. Just beyond the central building, he could make out a water tower. The muddy clouds swirling above didn't add any more vitality to the otherwise sombre-looking sight.

Nick grabbed the strap of his rucksack, dragging it along the ground lazily as he began trekking ahead. He passed under the sign, crossing the boundary into a new stage of his life. He was doing something he never thought he could attempt. Something no fox had ever done.

So this would be his home for the next six months? May as well meet the family.

* * *

 **Hi,**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review. I hope you enjoyed this one. Sorry if you've been waiting for this one. I've mainly been busy with a longer fic I'm writing alongside this one. Anyway, you guys are amazing! You really are. I love you all and you're the reason I try my best to get these stories updated regularly.  
**

 **Thanash, this is especially for you. Thanks man. You sounded pretty desperate there. :)**

 **Till next time!  
**

 **-AF**

 _ **Disclaimer (boring stuff): Zootopia and all related intellectual property is copyright of Disney. I make no money from this and pursue it simply for enjoyment. Any images used are copyrighted to the artist who created them. If I do not mention an artist, it is simply because I haven't been able to track down where the picture originated. If you do know or are the artist themselves, please contact me and I will add your details without question or remove the image if so desired. The text of this work is copyrighted to myself. Do not reproduce the material without permission or try to pass it off as your own. Cheers. :)**_


End file.
